


Unrequited?

by MyNameIsKiraImScrewed



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Because gross, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OC, Polyamory, Tamaki is an idiot, Unrequited Love, mori and honey are very distant cousins so it's not REALLY incest, slowburn, tamakyo oriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsKiraImScrewed/pseuds/MyNameIsKiraImScrewed
Summary: Kyoya is in love with Tamaki, but Tamaki doesn't love him back.  Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaki awakes to a cloudy day and an annoying chirp emanating from his phone. He glances at the screen to see a text from the first born twin, Hikaru. He groans and elects to ignore it in the vain hope that it would leave him alone and let him sleep.   
Not even a minute later, Tamaki’s alarm goes off. He ignores the urge to whine and turns to wake Haruhi. With a shock he remembers that him and Haruhi have been broken up for almost a year and a half now, and therefore wouldn’t be in his bed.   
Tamaki groans and sits up, looking to see what Hikaru texted him.  
‘Hey Haruhi! Kaoru and I miss you… We want to play with our favorite toy ;) You should skip out on lunch with Tamaki and come back to the house… Climb in bed with us… See what happens… ;) Kaoru says that I should let you be but I know he wants to play with you too… At any rate, drive safely sweetheart. We love you’  
Tamaki winces at the text, hurt. Haruhi hadn’t told him that she started dating the twins. He knew she had gone on dates, but the thought of her with anyone else still makes his stomach hurt.  
‘Wrong number Hikaru. It’s me, Tamaki.’ Tamaki types quickly, trying to ignore the hurt feeling gnawing on his heartstrings.   
‘Oops. Sorry your majesty, didn’t mean to send you that. Have fun with Haruhi at lunch today. And NO FUNNY BUSINESS!’ the ginger responds, somehow not making Tamaki feel any better. The lonely blonde decides to get ready. It’s long past breakfast, and he has no doubt that if he ate he wouldn’t be hungry when he met up with Haruhi.   
____________________________________________________________________________

As Tamaki sits, waiting, he wonders vaguely when Haruhi and the twins got together. He knows that the twins had a huge crush on Haruhi during high school, but he didn’t know that she shared any feelings. The jealous part of him hoped that this relationship with them was a fling like most of her other relationships after her and Tamaki broke up, but in his heart he knows it’s not true and hopes that she’s at least happy.  
Tamaki begins to lose hope as Haruhi is a half hour late, but feels relieved when she walks through the door to the cafe.  
“Sorry I’m late, I had some important business at work to take care of,” she says, happily brushing her hair behind her ears.  
In the moment she spoke, Tamaki noticed two things that seemed off; the first being the silver band on her ring finger. It’s gorgeous and expensive, designed to look like two rings moulded into one. The ring part closest to her was studded with authentic blue sapphires, and the other ring part was studded with gorgeous orange citrines. It’s clearly an expensive engagement ring. The second thing he noticed was the baggy shirt Haruhi wears. It’s loose and comfortable, but clearly very expensive. Tamaki recognizes it from the Hitachiin Clothing Company’s maternity line.  
Tamaki feels rage flow through his blood. He puts on a smiling face, pulling the seat out for her so that she can sit down. She chatters idly about her job as a lawyer for a while until Tamaki can take it no more.  
“You’re pregnant,” he states, dangerously calm, interrupting her explanation about her newest case. Haruhi looks taken aback.  
“Um… Yeah. That’s actually kinda why I called you here today. I wanted to tell you about the baby. And formally invite you to my wedding of course,” she says, cluelessly happy. Tamaki grits his teeth.  
“You can’t marry them. It’s illegal,” Tamaki says, anger seeping into his normally calm voice.  
“Well actually, Kyoya pulled a few strings, and-”  
“So you’re going to marry the twins. That’s disgusting.” Tamaki hisses. Haruhi looks offended.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Tamaki?! Why the hell would you say that!” Haruhi snaps.  
“Well I’m sorry for not understanding how you could move on from US so fast! We were together for three years! How could you move on like that was NOTHING!” Tamaki yells, standing up.  
“Tamaki quit making a scene! It’s been a year and a half! Get over it!” Haruhi screams, standing up and getting in Tamaki’s face. Tamaki immediately finds himself backing down. He remembers suddenly all the bad times Haruhi and he had had. The screaming matches in the kitchen over one or the other of them flirting with someone else, the silent treatments they gave each other, the times spent crying on Kyoya’s couch after a particularly bad fight. He remembers why they broke up and sits down, silent, covering his eyes with his hands. He remembers the good times too- the whispered I love you’s at two in the morning, the casual meals spent curled up on their couch, kisses shared underneath fireworks. It hurts to miss her, yet he doesn’t know if the pain he feels truly is just missing her.   
He can hear her crying across from him. He knows what he’ll see if he opens his eyes. She always cries the same way- sitting with her arms crossed and her head buried between them, tears hitting the table and leaving small puddles in their wake.   
Tamaki knows he shouldn’t, but he leaves her crying in the middle of the crowded cafe. He hears the whispers as people call him an asshole for yelling at a pregnant woman, and hears the manager offer Haruhi a free meal, and he hears her call after him to stop. She says she wants to talk about this like adults.   
“I knew you cheated on me, but this proves it.” Tamaki hisses the lie with a venom he knows Kyoya would be proud of, saddened by her heartbroken expression, but unable to care. He needs a drink.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki almost feels ashamed, knocking on his best friend’s door unannounced like this. He knows he looks like a mess, but he needs Kyoya right now. Kyoya has always understood him, and Tamaki really can’t stand to go home to his huge mansion alone.  
Kyoya answers the door and lets Tamaki in without question. He seems stressed, but all Tamaki can think about is getting a drink. He doesn’t care what Kyoya has going on, he needs something to take the edge off.  
“I would ask why you’re here, but the look on your face says it all. I suppose Haruhi finally told you about her upcoming wedding and her pregnancy?” Kyoya says, mindlessly fixing Tamaki a cocktail. They’ve played this game too many times for formalities. Tamaki thankfully takes his drink.  
“Yeah. She did.”   
“I’m guessing you acted like a complete ass and embarrassed her in front of the entire restaurant.” Kyoya says, not really asking a question but stating a fact.  
“You got it.” Tamaki says, sipping his drink slowly. Kyoya nods thoughtfully, but doesn’t pry. Tamaki is glad that Kyoya knows to not ask questions right now.  
“What’s up with you lately? I haven’t heard from you in months,” Tamaki says, genuinely curious.  
“Well, ever since my coming out ball my father has been pressuring me to get married. He already has a few candidates in mind, actually.” Kyoya says distractedly. Tamaki takes a moment to remember Kyoya’s coming out ball. It had been absolutely the least “Kyoya” party that his best friend had ever thrown. The walls were draped with rainbow flags, and everything was bright and colorful. He’d had the Hitachiin twins make him a banner that read “Hi, I’m Kyoya Ootori. I’m gay and looking for a husband.” He’d even invited some of the drag queens from where Haruhi’s father works to join in the festivities.   
“Are you going to marry any of them?”  
“I’m not sure. I think I might actually. I am getting a bit tired of fighting my father over this, and dating is a hassle. An arranged marriage could be perfect for me.” Kyoya says calmly.  
“What about that guy that you told me about?” Tamaki asks. Kyoya stares at Tamaki sadly for a moment.  
“I’m positive that nothing will come of my hopeless crush.” the raven haired boy says calmly, his voice hiding pain.   
Tamaki remembers the ball again.   
Kyoya was stressed, and had admitted that he had invited his crush to his coming out ball right before he had to enter. Tamaki watched Kyoya go through all of the formalities after the initial freakout, and later watched his gay friend dance with some of the eligible bachelors that came to the party. Kyoya came over to Tamaki and asked him to dance almost nervously. Tamaki agreed, if not just to forget the breakup with Haruhi only a few months before.  
“Have you danced with him yet?” Tamaki asked Kyoya, smiling.  
“Yes actually I did, just now,” he said, seeming to be teasing, though teasing what Tamaki had no idea.  
“Oh? How did it go?” Tamaki asked. Tamaki felt Kyoya tense in his arms before he pushed him away.  
“He’s just as clueless as ever actually. Pardon my sudden absence, I have to use the restroom.” Kyoya said coldly, storming off as though Tamaki had offended him. Tamaki waited for a bit, hoping his friend would come back. When twenty minutes had passed, Tamaki decided that something was wrong. He went to the bathroom, only to see Hunny holding Kyoya in his arms as Kyoya’s body racks with sobs. The smaller boy used his soft, higher pitched voice to try and soothe Kyoya, rubbing the boy’s back. Kyoya muttered things about idiots and frenchmen, but Tamaki was shoved out before he could hear anything else. Mori stood in front of Tamaki.  
“Leave.” Mori had commanded harshly. So Tamaki did.

It hadn’t occurred to Tamaki at the time, but the only other time that he had seen Kyoya cry was when Kyoya’s mom had died of cancer. Kyoya had sat curled in Tamaki’s arms for hours sobbing over the loss of his mother.  
“Tamaki? Earth to Tamaki, wake up idiot!” Kyoya snaps. Tamaki smiles at his friend, and decides that he must get Kyoya together with whoever his crush is, no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki stayed at Kyoya’s house for three hours, talking and eating. He helped Kyoya with a few assignments for his college courses, and helped Kyoya plan some things for the Ootori Company. He leaves feeling refreshed, but also guilty for how he treated Haruhi at lunch. He instructs his chauffeur to take him to the Hitachiin residence in the hopes that she’d be there so he could apologize. As he’s about to leave, Kyoya runs up behind him and grabs his sleeve.  
“You forgot your bag,” Kyoya says, calm and collected as always. Tamaki smiles and gratefully takes the bag from him.  
“I’m going to go apologize to Haruhi and-”  
“You need backup. Move.” Kyoya demands, pushing Tamaki to the side and climbing into the car. Tamaki is shocked- he hadn’t even realized that he wanted his friend to be with him, but Kyoya did. Tamaki can’t help but compare his and Kyoya’s relationship to Hunny and Mori’s- Kyoya, like Mori, always seems to know exactly what Tamaki needs before he asks for it, just like Hunny. Except for the relationship of course. Tamaki would never date his best friend. Tamaki is pulled out of his thoughts as Kyoya tugs him into the car by his sleeve. Tamaki smiles at his best friend before cuddling into his side as he usually does when they’re not in public. For some reason, Tamaki always feels a need to be touching his friend, and Kyoya- though usually rigid- allows it, relaxing into Tamaki’s touch. Tamaki assumes that the need to touch stems from Tamaki knowing how touch-starved Kyoya is, as the only physical touch the youngest son gets at home since his mother died is when his father hits him. Tamaki’s blood boils at the thought, and Kyoya seems to sense this, mindlessly grabbing Tamaki’s hand and squeezing it softly before letting go gently. Tamaki is momentarily amazed at the fact that Kyoya didn’t even look up from his phone to do this.  
“Tamaki, stop the car.” Kyoya demands gently. Tamaki taps on the window and instructs the driver to park by the nearest house.  
“Why, where are we?” Tamaki asks, confused. The house is a large and expensive mansion, but it also looks very homely.  
“I have to give Hunny a present. It was his birthday last week and I missed it.” Kyoya comments calmly, stepping out of the car and gesturing for Tamaki to join him.  
“What’s the present?” Tamaki asks, curious and excited. He had been at Hunny’s birthday dinner last week with the twins, Haruhi, and Mori. He’d noticed that Kyoya wasn’t there of course, but he had called and skyped during the dinner, so Tamaki had almost forgotten about the ill-timed business trip.  
Kyoya knocks on the door and immediately a baby is heard crying. Tamaki hears a muffled argument through the door before it’s opened.  
“Hello?” Hunny says cutely, peeking is little head out. When he sees it’s Kyoya he throws the door open, clearly excited, but unusually careful of the thing that not even Tamaki could be clueless enough to miss- the baby balanced on his hip. She’s about a year old, Tamaki estimates. Her hair is pulled into tight little pigtails finished with adorable satin bows. Her outfit was clearly supplied by Hikaru and Kaoru, the soft pink overalls and undershirt made of the finest materials and her black Mary Janes polished to perfection- Tamaki recognizes it from the Hitachiin children’s-wear collection. Her pigtails reveal honey blonde curls the exact color as Hunny’s, and her dark black eyes that are so similar to Mori’s shimmer with the tears she shed at having been awoken from her nap.  
“Hello Usagi. How was your nap?” Kyoya asks, a soft smile gracing his face as he wiggles his fingers at the little girl.  
“Tell Uncle Kyoya how you are Usa!” Hunny coos at his daughter, bouncing her slightly. The little girl smiles at Kyoya, making Tamaki want to scream with how adorable it is.  
“I good Kyo!” she says giggling. “Daddy, Kyo!” Hunny laughs.  
“Okay sweetie!” he says, handing the little girl to Kyoya. Kyoya, surprisingly, is not awkward at all with the little girl. In fact, he looks completely at home with her, happy and relaxed.  
“Are you sure you can spare time to watch her?” Mori asks, walking up behind Hunny and placing a hand on his head.  
“Of course. I owe Hunny a birthday present, and to be quite honest I rather enjoy spending time with Usagi. She’s far more intelligent than Tamaki.” Kyoya teases. Tamaki fakes horror and pain at the statement, collapsing on the ground. Usagi laughs to the point of near tears at the ridiculous blonde.  
“Tama-chan! You haven’t met Usa yet, have you?! This is Usagi, our daughter!” Hunny chirps.  
“I wasn’t aware you had a child! No one told me! Also, did you name your child after your stuffed rabbit? I mean, I might be getting words mixed up, but doesn’t her name literally mean ‘rabbit’?” Tamaki asks, confused. Hunny giggles and shrugs.  
“Bye Tama-chan!” he says, closing the door on the two younger men without answering the question.  
Kyoya turns to Tamaki, bouncing the child lightly in his arms.  
“Alright. Let’s go see Haruhi and the Twins.”  
Tamaki stayed at Kyoya’s house for three hours, talking and eating. He helped Kyoya with a few assignments for his college courses, and helped Kyoya plan some things for the Ootori Company. He leaves feeling refreshed, but also guilty for how he treated Haruhi at lunch. He instructs his chauffeur to take him to the Hitachiin residence in the hopes that she’d be there so he could apologize. As he’s about to leave, Kyoya runs up behind him and grabs his sleeve.  
“You forgot your bag,” Kyoya says, calm and collected as always. Tamaki smiles and gratefully takes the bag from him.  
“I’m going to go apologize to Haruhi and-”  
“You need backup. Move.” Kyoya demands, pushing Tamaki to the side and climbing into the car. Tamaki is shocked- he hadn’t even realized that he wanted his friend to be with him, but Kyoya did. Tamaki can’t help but compare his and Kyoya’s relationship to Hunny and Mori’s- Kyoya, like Mori, always seems to know exactly what Tamaki needs before he asks for it, just like Hunny. Except for the relationship of course. Tamaki would never date his best friend. Tamaki is pulled out of his thoughts as Kyoya tugs him into the car by his sleeve. Tamaki smiles at his best friend before cuddling into his side as he usually does when they’re not in public. For some reason, Tamaki always feels a need to be touching his friend, and Kyoya- though usually rigid- allows it, relaxing into Tamaki’s touch. Tamaki assumes that the need to touch stems from Tamaki knowing how touch-starved Kyoya is, as the only physical touch the youngest son gets at home since his mother died is when his father hits him. Tamaki’s blood boils at the thought, and Kyoya seems to sense this, mindlessly grabbing Tamaki’s hand and squeezing it softly before letting go gently. Tamaki is momentarily amazed at the fact that Kyoya didn’t even look up from his phone to do this.  
“Tamaki, stop the car.” Kyoya demands gently. Tamaki taps on the window and instructs the driver to park by the nearest house.  
“Why, where are we?” Tamaki asks, confused. The house is a large and expensive mansion, but it also looks very homely.  
“I have to give Hunny a present. It was his birthday last week and I missed it.” Kyoya comments calmly, stepping out of the car and gesturing for Tamaki to join him.  
“What’s the present?” Tamaki asks, curious and excited. He had been at Hunny’s birthday dinner last week with the twins, Haruhi, and Mori. He’d noticed that Kyoya wasn’t there of course, but he had called and skyped during the dinner, so Tamaki had almost forgotten about the ill-timed business trip.  
Kyoya knocks on the door and immediately a baby is heard crying. Tamaki hears a muffled argument through the door before it’s opened.  
“Hello?” Hunny says cutely, peeking is little head out. When he sees it’s Kyoya he throws the door open, clearly excited, but unusually careful of the thing that not even Tamaki could be clueless enough to miss- the baby balanced on his hip. She’s about a year old, Tamaki estimates. Her hair is pulled into tight little pigtails finished with adorable satin bows. Her outfit was clearly supplied by Hikaru and Kaoru, the soft pink overalls and undershirt made of the finest materials and her black Mary Janes polished to perfection- Tamaki recognizes it from the Hitachiin children’s-wear collection. Her pigtails reveal honey blonde curls the exact color as Hunny’s, and her dark black eyes that are so similar to Mori’s shimmer with the tears she shed at having been awoken from her nap.  
“Hello Usagi. How was your nap?” Kyoya asks, a soft smile gracing his face as he wiggles his fingers at the little girl.  
“Tell Uncle Kyoya how you are Usa!” Hunny coos at his daughter, bouncing her slightly. The little girl smiles at Kyoya, making Tamaki want to scream with how adorable it is.  
“I good Kyo!” she says giggling. “Daddy, Kyo!” Hunny laughs.  
“Okay sweetie!” he says, handing the little girl to Kyoya. Kyoya, surprisingly, is not awkward at all with the little girl. In fact, he looks completely at home with her, happy and relaxed.  
“Are you sure you can spare time to watch her?” Mori asks, walking up behind Hunny and placing a hand on his head.  
“Of course. I owe Hunny a birthday present, and to be quite honest I rather enjoy spending time with Usagi. She’s far more intelligent than Tamaki.” Kyoya teases. Tamaki fakes horror and pain at the statement, collapsing on the ground. Usagi laughs to the point of near tears at the ridiculous blonde.  
“Tama-chan! You haven’t met Usa yet, have you?! This is Usagi, our daughter!” Hunny chirps.  
“I wasn’t aware you had a child! No one told me! Also, did you name your child after your stuffed rabbit? I mean, I might be getting words mixed up, but doesn’t her name literally mean ‘rabbit’?” Tamaki asks, confused. Hunny giggles and shrugs.  
“Bye Tama-chan!” he says, closing the door on the two younger men without answering the question.  
Kyoya turns to Tamaki, bouncing the child lightly in his arms.  
“Alright. Let’s go see Haruhi and the Twins.”


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the Hitachiin mansion was a lot shorter than Tamaki had hoped. Between Usagi, Kyoya, the strange feeling in his chest, and worry about Haruhi, Tamaki is completely overwhelmed. Kyoya drags him to the front door of the mansion by the sleeve of his shirt, holding a giggly Usagi.   
The twins open the door with a simultaneous greeting. They smile widely at Kyoya and Usagi, picking up the little girl and tossing her between them like a ball. The one year old laughs excitedly, cheering “Uncle Hika” and “Uncle Kao” on. Tamaki momentarily worries about the child, but decides that he trusts them to not hurt Hunny’s baby.  
“Hello Kyoya, how are you?” the twins say in unison, settling Usagi into Kaoru’s(?) arms. Usagi giggles as she recovers from the play time, tugging on Kaoru’s hair lightly.  
“I am doing fine. I have given Mitsukuni his birthday present- alone time with his husband. I brought Tamaki here to apologize to Haruhi for his frankly disgusting behavior at lunch today.” Kyoya says calmly. Tamaki feels himself grow offended at this.  
“I brought myself!” he argues. Kyoya smacks him over the head in a friendly way.  
“Don’t be an ass.” Kyoya replies.  
“I agree. Besides-”  
“We don’t want you here.” Hikaru says, finishing his brother’s sentence.  
“If you let Tamaki in to apologize, I will stay and let you play with Usagi all day.” Kyoya says with the exasperated sigh of a parent coming up with a compromise for his stubborn children. The twins look at Usagi’s smiling face and groan.  
“Come in.” they say, beckoning for Tamaki and Kyoya to come inside. Kyoya immediately follows, pulling Tamaki with him.  
Haruhi is easily seen as soon as they walk into the living room. She sits on the couch, a plate of fancy tuna balanced on her pregnant stomach. She eats as she watches television, not noticing the three men besides her fiancees enter.   
“Hika? Kao? Who was at the door?” she says, not looking away from the violent anime playing on the television that Tamaki recognizes as “Attack on Titan.”  
“It was Kyoya, Usagi, and the boss.” Kaoru says with a silent shrug, sliding onto the couch next to her. Hikaru follows suit so that Haruhi is on top of Kaoru and Kaoru is on top of Hikaru. Tamaki’s heart pangs painfully as he wonders how comfortable it must be to lay with her like that.  
“Well I hope you’re here to apologize.” she says, glaring at Tamaki. Usagi runs to Haruhi and climbs on top of her stomach.  
“I conkwhered baby mountain!” the child announces. Everyone laughs, and even Kyoya can’t help but smile.  
“It’s pronounced conquer,” Kyoya corrects calmly, picking her up and leaving the room. The child chatters idly, and Kyoya responds good naturedly to her outrageous claims every few sentences. Haruhi stares at Tamaki, waiting for the apology.  
“I’m sorry Haruhi. I shouldn’t have treated you like that.” Tamaki says nervously.  
“Damn straight.” Haruhi growls, staring him down. Tamaki gulps, self-conscious.  
“I guess I’m just not completely over you, and it was a shock.” he explains. Haruhi considers the apology.  
“Okay. I forgive you.” she says simply. Tamaki is shocked, and so are the twins.  
“But- He-” they say.  
“I know but I don’t care. The twins don’t need a fighting family.” she says, rubbing her stomach. Tamaki thinks that his head might explode.  
“Twins?”  
“Girls.” Hikaru and Kaoru confirm. “Daughters to protect from perverts like you.” The quick turn back to teasing nearly gives Tamaki whiplash, and he decides that he will never, ever, understand the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tamaki awakens to a tiny blonde child curled up in his arms, a larger black haired Kyoya asleep across his lap, and a major headache. Tamaki can’t bring himself to question the situation as he’s woken up in bed with weirder people in weirder circumstances. He yawns and deposits Usagi in Kyoya’s lap, standing up to get ready for the day. As soon as he opens the door, a heavy bucket falls, causing blood red paint to fall on his head. As he staggers back, trying to get the paint out of his eyes, he trips over a strategically placed wire that triggers a mound of glitter to fall on him. When he manages to stand up, a pie is slammed onto his face. He hears the evil laughs of the twins and silently curses his luck. He should have known that the twins would retaliate.   
When Kyoya’s eyes blink open at the commotion, Tamaki can see a smile grace his normally stoic features. He stifles a laugh, picking up Usagi and carefully carrying her towards the door. The twins guide him safely to the kitchen, leaving Tamaki on the ground with nothing but an evil shout of “Good luck!”

By the time Tamaki made it to breakfast, he had showered three times, been “glittered” four, “painted on” twice, pied six times, feathered once, and tripped seventeen. As he sits across from Kyoya, he silently resents the smirk on the shorter man’s face.  
“To be fair, you did deserve it.” Kyoya says calmly, scooping baby food for Usagi. He gets the toddler to put the food in her mouth, and cleans up the dribble that inevitably falls out.   
“Why do they always do this to me?!” Tamaki whines. Kyoya rolls his eyes.  
“You did insult their fiance, Tamaki.” Kyoya says absentmindedly, cleaning up after Usagi. Tamaki attempts to snap back at his friend, but is cut off by the phone ringing. Kyoya walks over and answers it. Tamaki hears him give a few terse answers to some questions before Kyoya hangs up. As soon as the phone is off, Kyoya throws it with all his strength against the wall, causing it to shatter. Tamaki jumps and walks slowly towards Kyoya. Kyoya shrugs off all of Tamaki’s attempts to comfort him.  
Soon Tamaki grows frustrated.  
“Dammit, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?!” Tamaki yells. Kyoya glares at the taller boy.  
“If you must know, my sister was in a car accident. She is dead. Her husband also perished. My niece, Emiko, is now going to be living with me. I lost my sister and became a father in the same fucking day!” Kyoya snaps. And suddenly, Tamaki no longer feels worried about the twins’ actions.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems like Kyoya hasn’t been off the phone since his sister’s accident. Every time Tamaki goes to visit him, Kyoya is constantly on the phone in some way, shape, or form. Emiko has knocked the energy out of the normally confident and driven man, making him appear stressed and spread thin.   
Tonight Tamaki has gotten Kyoya alone for the first time in four months. He’s endlessly frustrated- angry and confused because Kyoya ignores him. Tamaki wants to tear his hair out. Kyoya doesn’t seem to notice, continuing to text. Tamaki opens his mouth to scold the shorter man, but is cut off by the sound of little feet from the doorway. Kyoya looks up, eyes softening as he sees his four year old niece.  
“What’s the matter darling?” Kyoya says, voice low and soothing. Emiko wipes the tears off her cheeks as she walks over to Kyoya and climbs onto his lap.  
“I had a nightmare,” the little girl whimpers. Kyoya smiles sweetly at her,  
“Do you remember what I told you about nightmares Emiko?” Kyoya asks, looking her in the eyes. Emiko shakes her head solemnly. Kyoya tugs her close, kissing the top of her head.  
“Monsters only give nightmares to the strongest little girls in the world. They know the only way that they can get you is to make you scared and sad. As long as you remember this, they won’t have any power over you. And if you think that you’re too scared to beat them come get me and I’ll get rid of them for you, alright?” Kyoya says, running his thin fingers through her soft hair. She sniffles.  
“But what if you die, like Mommy and Daddy?” she whimpers. Kyoya gets a stubborn look in his eyes.  
“That, my dear, will never happen. I’ll always be here for you, even if that means killing death himself. Now off to bed sweet princess, and remember, your sharpest sword is your mind, and you are your own strongest knight.” he says. She kisses his cheek and scampers off to bed with a sweet shout of “I love you!” Kyoya smiles at his niece and responds with an “I love you” in kind.  
Tamaki feels himself grow angry.  
“So her nightmares are more important than me?” Tamaki spits jealously. Kyoya glare at the blond coldly.  
“Oh I’m sorry, is it inconvenient for you that I’ve been forced to take her in because of the premature death of my sister?” Kyoya growls. Tamaki wants to yell at him, but realizes he’s being ridiculous. He pulls in a calming breath.   
“I’m sorry. I just miss you Kyo.” Tamaki says. Kyoya’s gaze softens. He leans forward and grabs Tamaki’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just incredibly busy. I have work, a child, and a boyfriend to deal with after all.” Kyoya says consolingly. Tamaki recoils from Kyoya’s touch as though the words had burned him.  
“Boyfriend?” Tamaki questions, shocked. Kyoya nods.  
“I’ve given up on the boy I wanted. It’s time to move on. My father approves of this one a lot more anyway.” Kyoya shrugs. Tamaki can tell his friend is hurting.  
“Kyoya, you can’t give up on love.” Tamaki scolds.  
“There’s no such thing. Just complicated chemicals and a drive to reproduce.” Kyoya responds. Tamaki groans and shakes his head.  
“You know that’s not true! You can’t give up on him, what if he loves you?! What if he sits awake at night and thinks of you and-”  
“Shut. Up.” Kyoya growls. “And get out.”  
Tamaki is hurt, but he knows Kyoya isn’t kidding. He leaves and resolves for a second time to find out who Kyoya is in love with and get him together with the mystery man.

______________________________________________________________________

Tamaki can see his breath as he walks up the steps to the door of the Hitachiin manor. He’s been researching for three weeks to figure out who Kyoya’s mystery crush is and hasn’t had any luck. He knows that Kyoya often confides in Kaoru, so he has decided to ask the younger twin for help. He knocks three times on the large door and awaits the twins’ arrival. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long. An exhausted Haruhi answers, one infant balanced on her hip and the other carried in a carrier.  
“What do you want,” Haruhi says, sounding exhausted. Her and the twins have decided against using nannies. They want their daughters to have a closer bond with their parents than Hikaru and Kaoru.   
“May I speak to Kaoru? I’m concerned about Kyoya. He appears to have given up on the man he truly loves. I want-”  
“Oh thank God he finally moved on from you. You know, you could have been nicer about turning him down all those times. And then leading him on after he told you about his boyfriend? You’re truly an ass,” Haruhi says, as blunt and honest as always. Tamaki is in shock.

Out of every boy he thought it might be, he never once considered that it might be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I had written. I don't know if I'll continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki had to see Kyoya. Even if it was just to try to confirm what he was feeling. He fidgeted throughout the whole car ride over, unsure of what to do with his hands, and when he arrived at Kyoya’s house he raced in unannounced- not bothering to knock on the door. This proved to be a mistake, as when he reached Kyoya’s bedroom he was greeted with the sight of his best friend under some strange man being roughly kissed. Tamaki yelled in shock, reeling back and turning the light on. The man on top of Kyoya recoiled sharply, hissing at the light and attempting to cover his face.  
“Dammit Tamaki, this is the first alone time we’ve had in over a month!” Kyoya snaps, standing up to turn the light back off. Tamaki is momentarily frozen by the sight of his best friend shirtless. He’d seen it before of course, but now that he knew about Kyoya’s feelings for him he couldn’t help but admire the other man. Kyoya was all lean muscle, but Tamaki knew he was still soft to the touch. He flushes at the thought.  
“Wake up idiot! Stop staring and help Umehito! You know he can’t handle the light,” Kyoya says sharply, going over to the man who was previously kissing him.  
“Wait- Nekozawa? He- He was attacking you?” Tamaki says cluelessly. Kyoya stops, annoyance clear on his face as he rolls his eyes.  
“Did you once stop to think that perhaps we were two consenting adults in a relationship trying to enjoy alone time while Emiko sleeps?” Kyoya hisses, smacking Tamaki on the arm to chastise him. Tamaki blinks, suddenly putting two and two together.  
“You- You and Nekozawa-?”  
“We are together, yes,” Nekozawa says, running a hand through his long blonde hair.  
“You can’t be with him! How could I- How could Emiko ever handle having such a horrible, dark father?” Tamaki says, astonished. Kyoya glares.  
“You do realise the same could be said about me, don’t you? I hear you all, calling me shadow king. I’m not an idiot like you,” he hisses. “Besides, Umehito is a good match for me. My father chose him, and I must say I quite enjoy his company. He may be odd, but he’s kind to me.” Tamaki was reeling. He should be with Kyoya! He knew now he had feelings for him. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realise it!  
“Kyoya I love you!” Tamaki announces. Kyoya’s face goes from angry to slightly scared.  
“Don’t. Don’t say it unless you know you mean it. Don’t say it because you just realised and think you might like me. I need you to be sure,” Kyoya says, voice cold. Tamaki freezes, unable to truthfully say he meant it yet- not by Kyoya’s standards.  
“I think you should leave,” Nekozawa says coldly, eyes full of jealous resentment. Tamaki feels the familiar jolt of fear at Nekozawa speaking and sadly leaves, not noticing the sad look on Kyoya’s face as he does.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya sits exhaustedly, leaning against the wall watching Emiko play with Hunny and Mori’s daughter Usagi. Hunny sits crosslegged next to him, watching his daughter in loving silence.  
“Kyo-chan?” Hunny says suddenly, “You can’t really be engaged to marry Nekozawa-san, can you?”   
“Ah, so you heard the news. I assume your father told you?” Kyoya says, avoiding the hinted subject.  
“That’s not what I mean Kyo, and you know it,” Hunny says sharply. “What about Tama-chan? You’ve loved him for years! And he-”  
“Is fooled by his sentiment toward me. He doesn’t love me. Hell, it’s been almost 6 months since he walked in on me and Umehito and he’s said nothing to me. Besides, Umehito and I are a good match. We both harbor an unrequited love for Tamaki Suoh,” Kyoya argues.  
“But you don’t love him. You barely like him!” Hunny argues back fervently.  
“Hunny-senpai, just a few years ago I was prepared to marry a woman for my father and our business. Umehito is a man, the sex is good, and outside sleeping together we leave eachother mostly alone. He’s agreed that we can leave all business ventures and money separate from each other. What more can I ask from an arranged marriage?” Kyoya snaps, lowering his voice so the two toddlers nearby won’t hear.  
“Tama-chan has left you alone because he thinks you love Nekozawa-san. He thinks you’re over him. You need to tell him you’re not. You need to-”  
“I don’t need to do anything, Haninozuka, and I resent the fact that you refuse to support my decision. Emiko come. We’re leaving,” Kyoya says, holding out his hand for his niece to grab. Emiko looks up sadly, but seems to understand that her adopted father isn’t in a good mood, because she goes and takes his hand without complaint, letting him scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the car.  
“Daddy? Why did we have to leave?” the four year old asks sweetly once they’re in the car. Kyoya sighs, running his hand through her short black bob.  
“Because princess. Uncle Kyo and Uncle Hunny got in an argument,” he says softly to her.  
“But Daddy, that has nothing to do with me and Usa-chan!” she says, causing Kyoya to laugh.  
“You’re right darling, of course. I’ll think of you first next time,” he says teasingly, his heart warm. Recently Emiko had taken to calling him Daddy, and he didn’t think he would love being a father so much but he does- even though he insists on referring to himself as her Uncle in order to respect his dead sister.

With a chattering toddler in the car it felt like they reached home in no time at all. His heart sinks as he sees Nekozawa’s car in the driveway, knowing it means entertaining a man he doesn’t care about for the next day or so. He sighs and carries Emiko into the house, heart heavy and missing Tamaki.


	8. Chapter 8

Tamaki is a mess. He has been for the past six months. Six long, torturous months away from Kyoya- the man he knows now that he loves. He wants to run to Kyoya- scream like a child and leap into his arms. He wants to raise Emiko with him and maybe a few little ones of their own. He wants to massage Kyoya’s shoulders after a long day and work and tell Kyoya about his day. He wants all of Kyoya’s snark and wit to be with him always. But he can’t. Kyoya loves Nekozawa and wants to be with him now and though Tamaki’s stomach revolts at the thought of Nekozawa being with Kyoya- loving him, touching him the way Tamaki so desperately wants to- he can do nothing about it. Kyoya will be married in two weeks and that’s that. Kyoya will be happy with a man he loves and Tamaki can live with that. Or so he tells himself.

“Tama-chan? Tama-chan? Earth to Tama-chan?” Hunny says cheerfully, breaking Tamaki out of his revery. Tamaki was at Hunny’s house- playing with Usagi and the Hitachiin twins’ daughters Hana and Kaede, who Haruhi brought over- until he got distracted in thoughts about Kyoya and his mind floated off the earth.

“Sorry Hunny-senpai. I got distracted,” he admits, standing up to go sit on the couch with the other adults in the room.

“You were thinking about Kyoya again,” Haruhi says bluntly, as though she truly knows.

“Yes,” Tamaki admits sheepishly.

“You should tell him how you feel Tama-chan. I’m sure he would appreciate it,” Hunny says, kicking his little feet.

“He made it very clear where we stand last time we spoke,” Tamaki says, remembering the shouted words over the phone.

_“Don’t! Don’t talk to me like you care for me! You knew damn well my feelings for you, even you couldn’t be so stupid to miss the signs, and still you led me on! For years I’ve waited, but now I’ve moved on! Leave me be!” Kyoya had screamed, voice going rough with intensity._

_“Kyoya, I love you,” Tamaki had pleaded, desperate. “I didn’t know then but I know now. Please don’t do this. Don’t cut me out.” “_

_You don’t love me. You love having me. You’ve always hated losing what you thought was yours, threw a fit whenever any girl at the club would move on to a different host, threw a fit when Haruhi moved on after **you** finished the relationship, and now you’re throwing a fit because you’re losing me. Well I won’t play this game, not anymore Tamaki. I don’t play games that I can’t win,” Kyoya hisses, voice going cold and the line going dead as he hangs up. Tamaki cried that night. He lost not only the man he loves, but his best friend too._

“Tamaki, he invited you to the wedding. That has to mean something,” Haruhi argues. Tamaki shakes his head.

“No. He only invited me to keep the goodwill between our families.”

“That’s stupid Tama-chan. You know Kyoya’s never cared about cutting ties if it benefits him more than his family to cut them. If he wanted you out of his life he wouldn’t have invited you,” Hunny says, laying a soothing hand on Tamaki’s shoulder. Tamaki feels a slight surge of hope. Maybe he hadn’t lost his best friend. He feels a new purpose. He’ll go to the wedding and be the most supportive best friend there is. He has to do this. For Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been a while. After this chapter is gonna be one more and then possibly an epilogue. Don't worry it has a happy ending ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Even though it resembled more of a funeral to him, Tamaki has to admit the wedding is beautiful. The room is swathed in black fabric, hanging from the walls and ceilings, giving the room a haunted feel. The windows are shuttered, causing the room to only be lit by the candles on every table and lining the aisle. Sitting next to Tamaki in Hunny’s lap, Usagi cries frantically- scared of the dark- and Hunny too has tears in his eyes as he attempts to comfort his daughter, the cutest host not fond of the dark either. Mori looks angry at the stress to his husband and daughter, casting a shadow over the general mood of the table. Hikaru- who would usually attempt to lighten the mood- sits with Haruhi, holding Hana (or maybe Kaede?) in his lap, trying to keep the infant asleep through Usagi’s sobs, looking just as tired and stressed as his fiancee- who is trying to keep the other twin asleep. Kaoru is the best man and is back preparing Kyoya to walk down the aisle, leaving his brother and fiancee to care for the twins. Tamaki himself feels nothing but dread at the prospect of seeing the grooms and can’t bring himself to do anything but pout.  
“Tamaki seriously, you’re not doing anyone any favors sitting there looking like that. At least pretend to be happy for him,” Hikaru snaps, bouncing his fussing baby.  
“I can’t and I won’t. I said I would be here for him and I am but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about his decision,” Tamaki says childishly.  
“Tamaki senpai, I swear I can’t handle three babies right now,” Haruhi says angrily, bouncing her respective twin. Tamaki sighs and turns to look at the door where the grooms will enter.   
Suddenly, music starts. Tamaki recognizes the wedding march and feels his stomach drop. He can’t hear anything but the music pounding in his ears, even Usagi’s crying is drowned out. He sees Kirimi and Emiko, the two flower girls, enter first, politely taking turns spreading the flowers on the aisle. They reach the front and run to their respective adults- Kirimi jumping in her father’s lap and Emiko standing politely and with only minor fidgeting next to her grandfather Yoshio. After the flower girls come the best men- Kaoru walking side by side with some man presumably from the Dark Magic club. Last come the grooms, arm in arm. Nekozawa’s suit is black, as befits him, his long blonde hair flowing freely in the dark room, a single black rose pinned to his lapel. Kyoya is stunning in a pure white suit, a purple rose pinned to his lapel, and his hair styled back. He looks prepared to make a business deal, much unlike the messy haired Kyoya Tamaki knows and loves. Tamaki thinks he looks far too much like his father with his hair styled that way.  
When the grooms reach the altar the music stops and the ceremony begins. With each passing word Tamaki’s stomach sinks. The vows pass quickly with a few general words about love and staying by each other’s side through thick and thin. The pastor looks up at the audience attending.  
“If there are no objections…?” he asks, trailing off into silence to allow others to speak. Yoshio Ohtori glares around the room as though daring anyone to say anything. Tamaki gulps, his heart pounding, everything in him screaming to object.  
“You may now kiss-”   
“Wait!” Tamaki yells, surprising even himself. The room falls deathly silent- even Usagi stops crying as she senses the change in atmosphere. Kyoya looks at Tamaki cooly, his gaze emotionless and calm. Nekozawa appears angry. “I object. I object to this union.”  
“How dare you-” Yoshio starts.  
“I love him, more than anything! I can’t let him marry a man he doesn’t love! Even if he doesn’t love me, he can’t marry this- this- witch!” Tamaki shouts, feeling slightly more confident in himself. Kyoya’s father opens his mouth to argue again but is cut off by Kyoya raising a single and in the air dismissively.  
“While this interruption was quite rude it was also expected. Umehito you owe me 100 yen,” Kyoya says, putting his hand out for the money. Nekozawa curses, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out 100 yen to slap in Kyoya’s hand.  
“What just happened?” Hikaru asks, shocked, fussy baby forgotten.  
“That, my dear Hikaru, was a commoner’s bet. They wanted to bet more but I suggested they play this way. You know how I love commoners’ things,” Kaoru teases, winking at Haruhi who rolls her eyes.  
“Wait you- you planned- you planned for this?” Tamaki says, previous confidence forgotten.  
“Not just planned for dear, I counted on it. I didn’t want to marry Umehito but I knew you wouldn’t do anything unless you were given a push. Don’t look at me like that, I was mad at you at first, but I soon realized I could get what I wanted if I just tried. This way I either ended up with the man I loved or married a man who was good for my family. Either way I won,” Kyoya says confidently. “Thank you for your participation Umehito. Considering your feelings for Tamaki it must have been difficult.”  
“I’ll survive. Honestly Kyoya, how you can stand such an idiot is beyond me. I’ve quite fallen out of interest with him,” Umehito says with an evil grin.  
“What? How? Who?” Tamaki sputters, unable to get any words out.  
“Easy. He understands me, he’s passionate, he’s caring, he-”   
“We get it Kyoya, you love him, now go comfort him before he floats away in confusion,” Kaoru says, grinning. Kyoya smiles, walking up to Tamaki and kissing him. It’s not like anything Tamaki has ever felt before- nothing like kissing Haruhi or any of his other lovers. It’s hard and passionate, just like Kyoya himself. Tamaki finds himself breathless when the kiss ends, eyes only for Kyoya.  
“I love you. I mean it,” Tamaki whispers, caressing Kyoya’s face softly. Kyoya leans into the touch.  
“I know. I love you too.”  
“Ew!” Emiko shrieks, covering her eyes. Kyoya laughs jovially, turning to his niece with mischief in his gaze.  
“What, was that gross?” he asks, walking over to her. She nods firmly. “Then what about… this!” He scoops her up into his arms and coats her face in kisses, causing her to giggle uncontrollably and whine for him to stop. Yoshio looks disgusted at all of the displays of affection, but is clearly trying to pick his battles for he says nothing.  
“So does this mean the wedding is cancelled?” Nekozawa’s father asks, clearly confused.  
“Yes. Yes it does,” Kyoya says, bringing Emiko over to Tamaki.  
“Are you my new step-daddy?” Emiko asks Tamaki.  
“I suppose I am, in a way,” Tamaki tells her, pulling her away from Kyoya into his arms. And somehow, with this little girl and Kyoya by his side, he’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I'm gonna write an epilogue but I'm marking this as complete for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. I don't know if I'll update it.


End file.
